The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel delivery systems and more specifically, to fueling systems for gas turbine combustors.
In general, gas turbines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel within a combustor to produce hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases rotate blades of the turbine to rotate a shaft that drives a load, such as an electrical generator. Mixing tubes within the combustor inject fuel and air into the combustor. In some designs, the mixing tubes pre-mix the fuel and air before the fuel and air enters the combustion zone. For example, the mixing tubes may be employed to mix a gaseous fuel with air. However, the fuel nozzles may not be designed to direct liquid fuel through the mixing tubes. A separate liquid fuel supply is permanently installed between the mixing tubes and sprays liquid fuel through a nozzle into the combustor, while another fuel passage feeds gaseous fuel into the mixing tubes. It is difficult to inspect internal components of the combustion system because they are typically enclosed in a sealed housing.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.